


Dinner with a Dash of Salt and Embarrassment

by lordmediator



Series: Salt & Sunshine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: Aki is enjoying his brother’s suffering more than he likes to admit. It’s Hinata’s first dinner with his boyfriend’s family and he’s definitely not nervous. Kei just wants to go through the night without his mother embarrassing him. Their mother just wants a nice son-in-law and sweet lover for her youngest.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Salt & Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898797
Comments: 12
Kudos: 339





	Dinner with a Dash of Salt and Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a sequel to the previous work in this series, but this could also stand on its own^^

Hinata knew he shouldn’t be nervous. This wasn’t the first time he set foot in Tsukishima’s house, nor was it meeting his boyfriend’s mother for the first time either. In fact, he could proudly say that he was well-liked by Kei’s mother and brother. He remembered he was more nervous telling them of their relationship, but that quickly dissipated when his mom started crying out of joy because ‘I thought I’d get white hair before Kei ever found a significant other.’

This was simply his first dinner with his boyfriend’s family. Yup. Nothing to be nervous about. Everything was going to be fine. The cake he baked? Check. Clean, sweat-free shirt? Check! Unexpected jitters? Check!

He knocked twice, determined to get through this night with the ultimate goal of not embarrassing himself in front of his boyfriend’s family. 

“Welcome Shoyo-chan!” she said, swiftly opening the door for him.

“Thank you for having me!” he bowed and spoke politely, hands steady on the Tupperware that contained the cake he worked extra hard on. “I baked some cake for you, Tsukishima-san! I wasn’t sure what flavor you or Akiteru-san would like, so I made a vanilla strawberry cake.”

“Oh, son-in-la—I mean Shoyo-chan…” she giggled behind her hand, leading him inside their house and into the dining room. “No need to be so formal! Call me mom!”

“Mom, please!” Kei pleaded, pinching the bridge of his nose, already feeling exhausted from keeping his mother and brother from all the embarrassing plans they came up with all evening.

Shoyo just looked confused, gaze flickering between the two Tsukishimas. “Uh… Eh…? M-M-Mo—”

“You don’t have to think too much about what she says, Shoyo,” Kei said, placing the pot on the table.

That’s what her son said, but the Queen of the Household looked far from finished with her schemes. Smiling down serenely at the ginger, she took the Tupperware from his hands. “Thank you for the cake, Shoyo-chan! You know, I’ve never seen Kei so happy when he came home with the cake you baked for him during Valentine’s day.”

From the corner of her eye, she saw her son flinch, red settling over his cheeks and shoulders tense.

“R-Really?” Shoyo flushed, scratching the back of his neck, half-flattered and half-embarrassed, eyes sparkling in wonder, and she never felt the urge to pinch someone’s cheeks as bad as she did in that moment.

Finally, she decided to show her youngest son some mercy and changed the topic. “I’ll put the cake in the fridge. Take a seat and then we can all enjoy Kei’s cooking!”

“Eh? Kei, you cooked?” Shoyo questioned, sounding genuinely plain curious and lacking any sense of mockery as he took his seat.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Kei deadpanned, settling on the chair next to him.

“Kei may not look it, but he actually knows how to cook!” Akiteru chimed in, walking into the dining room just as he came down from the flight of stairs. 

“Ah, good evening Akiteru-san!” Shoyo greeted, flashing his pearly white teeth.

“Good evening Shoyo!” he greeted back, ruffling the younger’s hair. “But you know, Kei only cooks for people he really lov—” A chill went down the older man’s spine, and an ominous feeling crept up his nerves. He spared a glance at his younger brother—and yep—Kei was glaring at him with a clear message—you know what will happen to you if you finish that sentence, right? So Aki wisely closed his mouth and Shoyo was none the wiser.

On cue, their mother came back after placing the cake in the fridge and washing her hands. “Now, now…” They clasped their hands together and said in unison, “Thanks for the food.”

Shoyo was known as a fast eater, but he held back as he didn’t want to leave a bad impression, but he still ate faster than the other three, which didn’t go unnoticed by them. Kei wasn’t in the least surprised by this, if not looking a little soft, knowing that Shoyo was purposely restraining himself.

“Is it good, Shoyo-chan?” their mother asked.

“Mmhph!” he swallowed first. “I mean, yes! It’s really good. I’m actually…” He looked down, a shadow over his face, Kei saw he was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, and he wondered if it was something he said or did that was bothering him. “…Really happy!” He snapped his head up, beaming so brightly that it didn’t feel like evening anymore. “I feel happy that I got to try Kei’s cooking!”

Kei should’ve known. Hinata Shoyo’s killer smile, the one that he used to win over whoever he interacted with. His smile was just so pure and rolled on positivity. All puppies and rainbows that anyone would melt if they just as so much looked at him with that kind of smile, coupled with Shoyo’s… everything else. And just like he expected, he saw the way his mother and older brother froze for a few seconds, then their mouths quivered, and then the expression that he’d seen on so many of Shoyo’s other victims that told him clearly—their hearts were melting for the redheaded boy.

Akiteru placed his hands on his shoulders. “Shoyo, from now on, call me nii-chan.”

And that was where Kei was going to draw a line and snap them out of it. “Please stop.”

After dinner, and all the plates and utensils were set aside, Shoyo quickly volunteered himself to dishwashing duty and Kei wasn’t going to leave his boyfriend alone with his mother or brother for a second so he joined him.

“Ah, that was good!” Shoyo exclaimed, after finishing one plate.

“Don’t expect me to do it again,” Kei declared, drying the plate he was handed and setting it aside.

“Kei…” he heard his mother’s disappointed voice.

He was ready to be stubbornly defensive about it, but Shoyo cut him off with a heartfelt laugh. “Of course, I don’t. You’re still Stingyshima after all. But you know… even if you’re stingyshima, saltyshima, or meanieshima, I still like you! Because you wouldn’t be Kei if you weren’t.”

“…” 

There always was some kind of fuzziness in his chest whenever he was around the shorter middle-blocker. From what he originally mistook as spite, morphed into genuine fondness. And then that fuzziness grew until he found himself thinking of the ginger more often than he should. Tsukishima Kei wasn’t going to change, and neither was Hinata Shoyo, even after they started dating. 

But that didn’t mean he never wished to scorn and yell at his boyfriend for being the sappiest little shit to ever walk the earth and essentially render him speechless, filling him with a sense of lightness and ease that he wasn’t used to. His face turned hotter and hotter as blood rushed to his face and Shoyo just kept smiling that dumb and stupidly cute smile—

“Kei, if you mess this up, I will kill you,” turning sharply to his mother, he nearly did a double-take when he saw her glaring at him, a murderous aura around her.

“Mom?!”

“You’re too good for him,” Aki unhelpfully added, clamping his hands on Shoyo’s shoulders and staring at him dead in the eye with the most serious expression he had ever seen.

“Nii-san, not you too!”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” their mother interrupted, moving away from the boys. “If you need proof, son-in-la—I mean, Shoyo, I have the baby pictures to prove it.”

“That’s it! We’re going to my room! Come on, Shoyo!” he declared, grabbing his red-faced and visibly spluttering boyfriend’s hand and leading him up the stairs.

“Make sure to use protection!” his mother called after, Aki on the verge of crying from how hard he was trying not to laugh. “And remember! We’re right downstairs! So try not to be too loud!” 

“WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!” Kei shouted from the top of the staircase, right before they heard the door to his room slam shut, and Aki broke down laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I got second-hand embarrassment from writing this. Like, if I had to tag myself, I'd be the mom, but I still felt so bad for Tsukki that I had to pause from typing to hide my face in my hands and scream into it. 
> 
> This was purely self-indulgent but thank you for reading and stay safe wherever you are in the world!^^


End file.
